Description: The NMR Facility provides access to the NMR spectrometers and computer modeling systems of the University of Pennsylvania Chemistry Department, located in the basement of its building one block from the Institute, and to the wet laboratory space and computer workstations of the facility at The Wistar Institute. The facility supports the Center faculty through collaborations and service activities related to the determination of high-resolution structures of both soluble and membrane-embedded proteins. The NMR Facility at the Chemistry Department has three state-of-the-art highfield spectrometers with Bruker DMX consoles operating at 500, 600 and 750 MHz. They all have triple resonance capability with triple-axis pulsed field gradients to undertake multidimensional NMR measurements. The 750 MHz system also has a fourth channel for deuterium decoupling, and should be useful for studying larger proteins with random fractional deuteration. The facility also has a solid state NMR Resource supported by the NIH, and has systems operating at 360, 400, and 550 MHz. A fourth spectrometer operating at 750 MHz is under construction. All the NMR systems are linked to the network for transferring data to the computers for processing and analysis. A computer resource consisting of a wide range of Silicon Graphics computers ranging from the Indy workstation to an Iris R4400 are available for NMR data processing and computer modeling. The NMR instruments are housed in a 4000 square feet space in the Chemistry Building. In addition, the facility also has 300 square feet of laboratory space at Wistar for protein purification and labeling, and additional space for computer modeling workstations.